Not alone
by grandfunksam
Summary: Whilst on a mission to capture a villian. The Titans end up searching for this criminal in Gotham. This shows a large fragment of the life in which Robin has lived. Robin switches powers with Starfire. This is in the point of view of Robin and Beast boy.


Not alone

Chapter 1 pitch black

One look at a building tells you about the soul of a city and its residents. People are responsible for cleaning there homes lest it bread disease. I walked forwards. There was a thin layer of poisonous smog covering the city. It stains the windowpane's here. Tall apartment buildings lumber above these lonely souls. There gruesome forms cast darkness over the dwellers. I stopped at the edge of the roof. Most buildings were scared with graffiti, and wounded with broken windows. There in narrow alleys, the cities soul is shown, it's black. I breathe toxic fumes mixed with garbage. More than a million people occupy this city. Human contact is inevitable, and yet there alone. This city never sleeps and never dreams. I guess Gotham's dead.

Batman, he's a creation of this hell, and me too. He doesn't talk much but his actions speak louder than words. He's this nightmare of cities antidote. Ironically the overwhelming fear in this place is your weapon. Batman's ruthless almost savage when it comes to work. Like these many people you have no one. But in this business and especially this city it's necessary. When you can't fly, control the elements or use any spectacular power, you have to use everything else. Only then do you realize just how weak you are, and only then does that become your weapon. There's no better way to be armed.

A small light moved quickly, darting in between buildings. It was like a flickering candle. As it neared my position the flame intensified, it resembled a heavenly light now. It seemed so out of place in this belly of the beast. Sometimes we forget just how important it is to see. This light particularly was special to me. Star fire landed beside me.

"Did you find any sign of him on your recon?" I asked. Starfire always seemed so warm. It wasn't just her personality it was like an aura. She shook her and peered down at the city below me.

"Robin you grew up here," Her eyes were filled with pity. "Why is there so little love here?" I was grateful for her pity. She must have passed someone being murdered or one of the other many crimes going on here. It takes time getting used to it.

"There's no time for love when you have to worry about survival?" I picked up my ringing Titan phone. "Borg."

"I think I've found out where Michael Williams going to strike. I'll give you the coordinates. Also word on the street says the kid uses magic so be careful."

"Cyborg take your group and check out his residence to find some more clues." And with that I cut the line. This cold night suddenly got darker.

Starfire flew above my head while I raced down the wet road. The weather had suddenly changed as we neared our destination, Oswald Benson's apartment. I glanced to find a large black nimbus cloud covering just the apartment. There was a loud explosion. We enter thick smog as we neared the building. Quickly we ran up the stairs and found a burning door. I pointed for Starfire to check a point allowing her to dart past me.

There a boy barely in his teens standing over the broken body of Oswald Benson. He wore a dark red rob and held a wooden staff. However his burning red eyes were his most distinctive feature. He turned raising the staff. Instinctively I jumped avoiding a large smoldering fire ball. As I came up I threw a disc, which ricocheted off his garments. I could hear the faint sound of police sirens. An energy bolt struck the boy as he attempted another strike. This blow however sent him into the wall.

"Stand down Michael; we don't want to hurt you." Starfire moved beside me light glowing in her fists.

Slowly he stood up dusting himself off. "Trust me you weren't the one who hurt me." His voice became inhumanly deep. "Robin this is where the fight ends." He blinked and then his eyes were clear, they seemed to look into my soul. There was a fait chill down my spine. The light surrounding starfire died, and panicked. Suddenly my hands began to glow.

"Don't worry, Robin will look after your powers." And with that he disappeared.


End file.
